Legend Of The Ice God
by CrimsonAzazel
Summary: When one loses everything in a single night, moving on is the only option yet, it's the hardest thing in the world. Becoming part of the supernatural world at the tender age of 10 years old after losing his parents, how will this young child hope to deal with it all? Maybe with the help of a dragon king and the love of a silver haired girl? Read and find out here. Fem!Vali
1. Chapter 1

**Alright well, I was going through the site looking for something to read when I saw this challenge. It suits my tastes and it's something that I'd probably have thought about sooner or later. Though I am gonna make slight adjustments (with approval of course). The plot idea belongs to RedBurningDragon. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 _'Thoughts/Flashbacks'_

 **"Entities/Actions/Locations"**

"Normal"

 _Chapter 1_

In a mountain forest miles from civilization, under the light of a full moon at the peak of it's height showing it was midnight, a young boy ran as far away as he could, his normally snow white hair caked with mud, the usual bright blue eyes a whirlpool of emotions and face showing absolute horror as his mind was in turmoil. Not an hour earlier had been the most terrifying moments of his entire life. The day had started off fantastic, hell, the entire week had been fucking amazing up until earlier. His parents had told him that they were going on a surprise camping trip for his tenth birthday and he had been ecstatic. They had been hiking all week, catching fish in streams, picking berries off bushes, his dad had even caught a boar which had been delicious. All that changed however when he had been about to go bed tonight, his actual birthday. As he was unfurling his sleeping bag in his tent he heard gunfire. Rushing out in surprise he found his father with his shotgun in hand with his mother behind him, when he followed their line of sight he felt an urge to vomit. This, this _thing_ in front of them was the most revolting creature he had ever seen. It's mutated body with six arms, three faces on his head like an oni from Japanese lore, disgusting veins stretching all throughout it's pale body, the bullet hole in it's chest where the heart should be, as it's middle face licked it's lips while eyeing them.

"Mm, I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you humans just look so... _enticing_ , add that I haven't had anything to devour in days and it would seem as if this was fated by the gods! HEHAHEA!" the creature said as it lunged at the family with amazing speed. As it reached them it swung down with all six arms trying to slam the boy's father down. As it swung however, the man pushed his wife out of the way towards their son and used his shotgun to block. As a recently retired champion body builder, he had quite the strength which actually surprised the creature a fair bit, though not as much as strong man when he saw his shotgun bending like thick rope right before the creature's bottom two arms punched him into a tree.

"I love it when food fights back HEHAHEAHA, it makes it so much more _fun_ for me!" it shouted.

 **"..n y.. .e.. .."**

Meanwhile the boy and his mother could only watch until the child decided he wanted to help his father. Escaping his mother's grasp with all his effort, he reached into the fire pit, grabbed one of the lit sticks and threw it at the creature which seemed to actually work in distracting it. His mother shouted for him to get back as she grabbed him and pulled him away as the creature just threw the stick back with tremendous force, causing a tiny crater to form on the ground where he had been a moment ago.

"I'll get back to you later brat so wait your turn!" it screamed before turning back to get hit in the face with a large stick his biggest prey had gotten a hold of.

 **".an y.. .ea. m."**

The boy's mother tried to find a way for all of them to escape alive as best as possible. Remembering the what happened with the fire, an idea struck her as she turned to her son and crouched to his level.

"Baby, look at me, you need to run, I'm gonna go help daddy, you remember that large rock for tourists we passed by yesterday right? It's just down the trail since you wanted to detour so we can explore more. Run to that rock, we'll meet you there alright? I promise, everything will be perfectly fine, but you need to trust me and run! Understand!? GO!" she instructed before she turned back to the scene with her husband's fight with the creature as she pulled two sticks out of the lit fire pit and ran to help. Meanwhile the child could only look on, he knew he should listen to his mother, she was always so intelligent, her plans always had greatest success rate. But as he was about to run, his mother smashed the sticks onto the monsters back and rushed to her husband's side. But the creature was hardly deterred. As it turned back, it once again brought it's arms up, ready to smash the annoying humans into paste with all his might. Seeing this the boy's father covered his mother as the arms came down.

 **"Can yo. hea. m."**

Time seemed to freeze as the newly turned ten year old saw what was about to happen and in a burst of white light he screamed as everything around him turned into a frozen tundra.

"NOO!" he screamed as a katana appeared in his hand, it had a foot long light blue colored handle with a four foot long blade the hand guard being in the shape of a four pointed bronze star, he instinctively slashed diagonally at the beast, freezing everything in a mile radius as he fell unconscious.

 **"Can you hear me?"**

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the snow, dark gloomy clouds up in the sky as there was nothing more than dead trees and snow for as far as the eye could see. Turning around, his weary widened in shock. In front of him was a giant piece, no, _glacier._ Inside it were his parents, his father on top of his mother protectively with his back turned to the creature whose arms were stuck mid-swing.

"No. No, no, no!" he yelled as he ran towards his parents. But when he got close the ice shook before breaking as the monster regained freedom with it's great strength, causing the running boy to fly into a tree as he hit his head rendering him unconscious, his parents shattering along with the ice.

"Well, what do we have here? A sacred gear user in a place like this? HEHEAHAHAHA this is my lucky day, oh you'll be delicious!" the creature screamed.

 **[In The Boy's Mindscape]**

A snowy tundra, that was all the boy could see, nothing but open space besides the snow underneath his feet. He looked around confused until suddenly the snowy ground beneath him shook as a giant eastern ice dragon appeared. The boy shook as the mighty beast of myth spoke.

 **"Can you hear me young one?"** it asked.

Although he still shook, the boy managed to speak.

"Y-Yes, yes I can."

 **"Good, then the time has come for you to finally awaken your true power."** the dragon spoke as it raised itself even higher proudly **, "My name is Hyourinmaru. I am a dragon that once claimed the frozen river of Cocytus, one of the rivers of the underworld that come from the tears of the statue of The Old Man of Crete which represents the sins of humanity** **. I was once a dragon that stood on par with the likes of the heavenly dragons, D'draig and Albion. However, before my time, many gods feared my power and I was ambushed before being sealed into this sacred gear. And you, young one, are to be my new master."** the dragon introduced.

The young boy could only stand there as many questions raced through his mind. How had this happened? What is a sacred gear? What did this dragon mean by "new master"? And finally, what had happened to his parents?

Hyourinmaru, being able to read his master's mind slowly explained the situation.

 **"Young one, you must listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you."** he started as his host nodded his head slowly, **"Everything you have ever heard of the supernatural, gods, angels, devils, mythical creatures, demons, dragons and beasts, they are all real. The stories of king Arthur, the God of the Bible, Mount Olympus, they are all very much real. A sacred gear is part of an artifact system created by the God of the Bible so that humans could protect themselves from the supernatural world. Your sacred gear is a lost longinus class, the highest class of sacred gears which holds my soul and power. The creature that attacked your family is what is known as a stray devil, but more will be explained after this. For now you must decide, if you so wish, I can save you from death and take you somewhere, would you like that?"** he asked gently towards the end.

It took a moment for the boy to respond before he spoke. "What about my parents?" he finally asked.

Hyourinmaru was silent for a while, looking for a way to explain it as gently as he could, but found no other way than a straightforward answer.

 **"I am sorry master, but I'm afraid they are no longer part of the overworld. They're gone."** the dragon said sorrowfully.

The boy froze, everything he knew crashed down at the news, the image of his parents stuck in ice made by _his_ power. And as to be expected of a ten year old in such a situation, he fainted being forced into a temporary comatosed state until his brain could fully process what happened.

Hyourinmaru just watched in sadness before sensing the danger to his master's body.

 **"My master, I shall always protect you no matter the circumstance, just as I will now."**

 **[In The Real World]**

As the stray devil lunged, he was suddenly blown backwards in the air as the sword in the boy's hand glowed before taking the form of a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped marl extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reached his lower back. He wears a dark blue chestplate underneath a pale blue kimono, which is connected by two bronze, four point star-like clips joined by a pale green rope, the kimono dark blue horizontal stripes on either sleeve with white edges, and was bound to his waist by a pale green obi that was long enough to act as a ice tipped tail. He had on a scarf-shaped piece of ice on his shoulders that extended around the back of his neck, and his arms and legs were, unsurprisingly, also completely covered in ice.

"Where the hell did you come from!? Fuck it, I'll just eat you too!" the rogue shouted before lunging at the dragon in human form.

"You shall not touch my master with your filthy hands stray, begone!" Hyourinmaru roared before a replica of his sword form appeared in his hand as he cut the devil in half in one swing.

" **W** ua **wu** ahh! **"** the stray screamed in agony before crumpling.

Hyourinmaru turned back to his master's prone form before gently picking him up.

"I only have about a minute before I run out of time, his power is draining too quickly, though the fact that I'm even out for this long shows how much energy he really has within him. I must hurry." and with that Hyourinmaru let out wings of ice before flying as fast as he could to the top of the mountain before erecting an ice castle and reverting back into his sword form.

 **Finish**

 **Note: I didn't say his name on purpose.**

 **Jesus, I'm pretty sure this isn't even 2k words, I wanted to go much further but I think this is a good stopping point. I really enjoyed writing this, it's like rewriting a backstory for Toshiro from bleach and just putting him into DxD. Kinda cool I'll admit. Anyways that's it for this chapter. Also I have an issue. Whereas most people have writer's block where they don't know what to do with their story, I have too many ideas floating through my head, it's what unmedicated ADHD does to you. So Imma put 2 of my stories on a really short hiatus, probably like a month or two at the most so I can concentrate mostly on this story, and one other story that you guys will decide on in a poll I'll set up when I upload this. And the results will be put up in a few days,probs 4-5 when I next update this. ~Ja ne**


	2. Two Years Later

**Here's the second chapter, sorry it took a while, hope you enjoy.**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entites'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter 2_

A young boy awoke in a palace made of ice with a sheathed sword in hand. As he looks around, the first thing he notices is the splitting headache and the sword. For a moment, he was confused as to why he had a sword and wondered where he was. That was when he remembered everything that happened. The monster that attacked him, the giant ice dragon in his mind...his parents' death...

Tears slowly trailed down his face as he cried. He wept and wept, letting out all his sadness and pain as the being in his sacred gear looked on in shame. He was supposed to protect his master...and yet he had failed, his power, no matter how unintentional, had been the cause of his master's grief. His ice had killed the boy's parents.

Hyorinmaru decided to manifest and tried to give the boy some comfort. Though he made sure to use his own power when doing so as simply being present wouldn't drain his master's power, combat would.

"I deeply apologise young master, it was my fault that they died, please forgive me." the sacred gear pleaded. The boy continued to cry for a while longer before he slowly looked up and gazed at his partner and shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault. You protected me, like you were supposed to when I needed you. I'm the one who wasn't strong enough. I couldn't control the power you gave me because I was too weak. It's my fault they died." the boy said, causing a look of horror to come upon Hyorinmaru's face.

"Master! Please, never say such things, you are but a child. You are not to be blamed for such things. It is I or even the stray who caused this, please, I beg of you, do not think such thoughts." the legendary being pleaded/scolded.

His master slowly nodded before looking up again, with a fiery determination that hadn't been there before.

"Hyorinmaru, I have a request." the boy started. This intrigued the dragon, he had suspected his wielder to try and cope for a long while, he had a sneaking suspicion about what the task would be and he approved.

"You are my master, if you wish it done, I shall do whatever is in my power to make sure your commands are met." the sword spoke.

"Teach me. Help me get stronger so that I can have the power to defend both myself and others. Please, train me to wield your power." the child requested. The dragon was smirked for a moment before he nodded. _'As I suspected.'_

He knelt down on one knee as he held a hand over his heart and slightly bowed, "As you wish, my master." The boy smiled as he hugged his sacred gear.

 _'I WILL get stronger...no matter what...'_ he thought.

 **[Timeskip 2 years]**

"Again!"

"Hyah!"

 ***BOOM***

A giant spire of ice froze another section of the forest before completely shattering.

"Huff...huff" a child of around roughly nine years of age held a sword in his hands as he tried to gain back his breath. He had been using up quite a bit of his stamina and magic for the better part of the past two years. Hyorinmaru was one hell of a trainer when he needed to be, and the boy wouldn't have it any other way. Strength, endurance, agility, reflex, swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, magic, sacred gear training, battle tactics and academic studies along with extensive lectures on all the supernatural factions of the world, from the thousand Buddha to the Olympians, to the Biblics, and even the stories of the heroes of old like King Arthur. The ancient dragon made sure his host was ready for anything that would come their way.

"Hmm... that is enough for today master, anymore and you will collapse, and that will be more detrimental than helpful to you, please, get some rest, both for your health and my sanity." Hyorinmaru dismissed before vanishing back into his host's body. Apparently the dragon could use his power to project himself out into the real world while being in sword form. Though he couldn't really do anything fighting wise, as he didn't have enough power to sustain it in battle while his master used the sword. It didn't really matter though, honestly Hyorinmaru seemed to be able to do anything he wanted as long as he had the energy to do so. What an overpowered sacred gear he was...

"Yeah yeah, damn sadist..." said the white haired boy as he slowly made his way back.

The last two years had been pretty interesting for the boy, although nowadays he just repeats a routine, eat, sleep, train, travel and repeat. Ever since his training had begun, the boy had made extraordinary progress in his abilities involving the use of his sacred gear, he had also taken to sword training like a fish to water, not to mention that along with elemental magic, a little dabbling in the sacred arts of senjutsu were learned, though the dragon's knowledge in that field was a little more limited.

Hyorinmaru had also decided that longevity was a necessity. And so we currently find the pair searching for an earring said to grant immortality to it's wielder if they had a pure enough heart, which the dragon had no doubt his master would have.

Currently, they are located near the summit of the appalachian mountains. The earrings had originally been forged in the cocytus with the use of divine death magic from Hades as a gift to a mortal who had done him a great service, alas the mortal had tempted fate and soon found himself smitten before the Greek god of the underworld could give it to him. Therefore Hades hid the ring and allowed whoever wanted it to take it.

Of the thousands that have tried to find the item, no one had been successful, they hadn't even known where to look for the damn thing. Luckily Hyorinmaru could feel the presence of the artifact thanks to the shared connection to the Cocytus and slowly pinpoint it's location as they drew closer. Unfortunatly, training on the go and the physical limitations on his current host's body hindered the progress greatly.

The white haired boy slowly made his way into the newest ice castle made by Hyorinmaru. A much favored perk of being the dragon's host. When he made it to his room, he immediately jumped onto his bed, it was a king sized bed made of ice covered in multiple layers of all sorts of animal fur, otherwise his back might just break. He had taken up hunting as a way to survive and he honestly rather enjoyed the almost hobby, though he did take care to make sure any endangered species were left unharmed. Despite the multiple uses for animal pellets, clothing actually wasn't a necessity. One of Hyorinmaru's lessons in magic were trivial things such as making clothes so that it showed his proficiency in the art, an act usually seen with higher powered beings in a cliche fashion, a sort of...intimidation factor...for psychological warfare, it may have seemed trivial and useless but they had plenty of time by themselves so he thought why not, his partner and technical caretaker hadn't done him wrong before so he saw no point in rejecting his teachings now. And so with a bright flash of light, a new white and blue silk yukata appeared on the boy's body as it replaced the previously worn tattered one.

As he was reminiscing the past, he decided to take a nap as a break in training was usually pretty rare and he also had to start hiking again soon, that damn earring was close by he just knew it...

A couple hours later an echo of a yawn could be heard inside the castle as our young protagonist opened his bright blue eyes. Before a bright light erupted next to the bed, indicating Hyorinmaru's return.

"Master, it is time to start searching again, I have confirmed the location to be inside the mountain, please find something to appease your appetite and quickly." came Hyorinmaru's monotone voice as his host stretched a little before heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah I know, just give me some peace for the love of God." he mumbled childishly as he walked.

"Master we have gone over this, there is no love of God since he is dead." the dragon said simply. The topic had once come up when the question of whether or not he felt angry at the Yahweh for imprisoning him had been asked, to which he broke the news that God had actually died in the Great War. Hyorinmaru considered such information unnecessary to keep hidden.

"Whatever..." the twelve year old said as he reached his fridge, or freezer, to browse his selection of meats, it wasn't an _official_ refrigerator, though it was _technically_ , again, another perk of having a mastery over ice, added to being in a castle of ice on the mountain tops... food tended to stay _fresh_.

"Hmm... had rabbit yesterday... haven't had any pork in a while... mm...ah! I'll go with steak!" a ice plate with said cow meat was on it was than taken out before going to the "stove", where with a quick and simple dragon fire spell, a perfect medium rare steak was ready for devouring on a dining table, and devoured it was.

After the quick dinner and a washing up in the "bathroom", the search for the relic began. It was a tedious task, but eventually an ominous cave was found. Lighting his hand aflame, the boy and his sacred gear made their way deeper into the seemingly endless tunnel. Throughout the walk, a foreboding feeling overcame the young adventurer as they came upon a massive ravine. Suddenly upon entry, the entire room lit up as torches all around the room on the walls lit themselves. In the distance, a stone podium was seen with a small, shiny pearl like object resting on top. The problem however... came in the shape of a giant 50 feet tall skeleton warrior with a fitting sized great sword hunched over it.

"Uhh... is immortality really worth it?" speaking aloud had been a mistake as the skeleton slowly unfurled itself from it's position above the treasure.

 _'Aww... fuck me and my big mouth...'_ was the mock treasure hunter's only thought before his sword appeared in his left hand. Unsheathing the blade, with the blade in his right hand and the sheath in his left to use for added defence as a form of dual wielding, the boy coated the sharp edge in a blue flame, adding to it's dangerousness, before charging with a war cry fit for a child.

"Hyaaa!!"

Until...

"RRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

 _Crap baskets._ with a jump, the boy landed on top of the giant's hand as it swung it's sword down on it's target. Making his way up while scraping his arctic blade along the bone he was running on, causing it to freeze over, the child reached the head as he was about to stab it, the skeleton shook it's head wildly, causing the living fighter to be thrown onto the ground, though he caught himself and landed before turning back to the guardian.

"Take this ya pale piece of shit!" a large bolt of lightning arked towards the skeleton as it hit straight in the jaw.

 ***BOOM***

 ***CRACK***

"Yeah! Ha ha!" the boy celebrated.

"RRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" the volume of the roar shook the whole cavern.

"God damn it!!" the boy yelled.

"Master, God cannot damn anyone, he is dead."

" _I know!"_ the twelve year old retorted sarcastically. He then resumed his charge while shooting fireballs and more lightning, hoping to somehow both slowly and futiley melt through the bone. As the giant was about to stomp on him, the boy, with a powerful burst of wind magic, launched at the other leg, causing the giant to fall onto it's knee. Using the disorientation to his advantage, the boy quickly went to smash it in the head with something new he had recently learned... gravity magic. Leightening himself under the effects of gravity, the boy jumped as high as he could before tripling the gravity causing him to plummet as he coated himself in ice and magic for protection. As he was about to make contact, the giant's hand, with surprising speed, smashed him out of the air and onto the opposite wall.

 ***BOOM***

"Gwaha!" he gasped in pain before collapsing onto the ground with a thud.

"Master!" Hyorinmaru yelled in concern as he watched his host fall.

"Master! Please! Get up! You must get up now!" the dragon in human form shouted frantically as the boy slowly shook before rising to his feet.

His yukata was now torn in several places, of which a couple of them were covered in blood due to the lacerations from the sharp rocks during the hard impact. His face was also dripping blood as he now sported a large wound on the top of his head with the life essence slowly seeping into his now dirtied snow white hair. Anger flashed in his eyes as he grit his teeth before he slowly raised Hyorinmaru above his head for what seemed to be an overhead strike.

"Alright ya big, dumb, albino bastard! I'm sick of all your shit!" he yelled as a white light enveloped the blade. "Get a load of this!" and a giant spire of ice, not unlike those that he had been unleashing on the forest trees, launched at the undead protector before it was completely frozen in ice as it was posed, ready to slash it's opponent.

"Huff...huff" the boy panted as he collapsed onto his knees. Hyorinmaru, seeing the state his master was in, decided to go and retrieve what they had come here for in the first place. As he took control of his sword form and manifested, he glided over to the podium and gently picked up the earring. It was similar to a small teal pearl that had tiny black markings on it and was attached to a chain.

As he stood there admiring the sacred treasure while his master replenished his magic, the ice surrounding the skeleton crumpled as it broke free and the sword of the giant continued on it's path about to come down upon the boy. As Hyorinmaru was about to unleash his flames and obliterate the undead warrior, a sudden giant golden light spear crashed into it's head, smashing it into pieces and causing it to crumple and saves the boy's life. This immediately puts Hyorinmaru on edge as he hears a voice towards the entrance of the cave.

"Well well, that was quite the show there. I'm surprised a kid like you could handle yourself like that." a laid back male voice says. Hyorinmaru turns to the voice and is surprised to see a fairly tall man with black hair and blonde bangs wearing a maroon coat with a casual smirk on his face. Next to him is a young girl maybe a little bit older than his master with long silver hair in a ponytail with a purple bow, a dark purple crop top and matching short skirt with thigh high boots on and an emotionless face.

As they made their way over to the boy, Hyorinmaru quickly flies over first before gently heating the tip of the chain where the point is to disinfect it and piercing his master's ear. The effects were immediate as the boy's wounds quickly started to heal and his breathing calmed, though his stamina was drained, he didn't let that show as he stood up noticing the two newcomers and quickly using his magic to create a new yukata over him, which seemed to intrigue the older man even more and caused the girl to raise her eyebrow.

Before the man could speak Hyorinmaru cut him off.

"What are you doing here Azazel" he said as he stood in front of his master protectively. The now identified Azazel just smirked even wider as the boy's eyes also grow at the revelation that this is the govenor general of the Grigori.

"Well, we were just flying around in the area when we saw an ice castle in the middle of the appalachian mountains, and then I feel a familiar power so I decide to investigate. And what do I find? The newest wielder of the forgotten Ice Dragon Emperor fighting a giant skeleton. So, the question is, what are _you_ doing here." the leader of the Fallen Angels asks.

"Nothing that involves you." Hyorinmaru states harshly before he turns back to his wielder.

"Master, it is best if we leave now, we have what we came here for." but he was cut off as Azazel spoke again.

"Now now, let's not be rude, afterall I did just save the kid's life just now, all I ask for is a little gratitude here." then he turned to our hero. "You were pretty impressive there kid, I haven't seen anyone as young as you with that much power in a while. But what's a kid like you doing here fighting giant skeletons for, where's your parents?" he asked.

The boy was silent for a while but eventually sighed before answering. "Thanks, and to answer your question, they were killed because of a stray devil a while back, Hyorinmaru's all I've got." he said stoically, but if you payed close enough attention, you'd see how heart broken he really was deep down. Azazel frowned at this, and so did the girl, before he spoke.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that kid, but that still doesn't answer the question, what were you doing here?" Hyorinmaru was about to speak before he felt a tug on his arm and he turned to see his master shake his head as he turned to the Fallen.

"I came here for the earring, you don't need to know anything else. Now if you'll excuse me then I'll be on my way now." he said before he slowly tried to walk away but ended up slightly limping.

Azazel frowned as he thought about the situation. The kid had seemingly nowhere to go and he was pretty beat up, even if that mysterious earring that the ice dragon pierced in his left ear had somehow healed him to an extent. And the kid was strong, really strong, as much as if not more so than Vali, with an equally rare sacred gear that's considered a hidden longinus class.

"Hold on kid, I've got a proposition for you." he starts, the boy stops as he turns back for a moment.

"A proposition?" he questions.

"Yeah, how would you like to come back to the Grigori headquarters with us? You could be cared for, get help with your training and more, hell I'll even adopt you, I've always wanted a son." Azazel continues as the girl next to him kicks him in the shin before glaring. The govenor just smiles sheepishly and whispers sorry as she just huffs and turns her head causing him to sigh. Then he turns back to the kid, "I can be your new family, no, _we_ , can be your new family." he finished as he puts an arm around the girl who looks back.

The boy looks thoughtful for a bit as he looks unsure of what to do. _Family...'_

Hyorinmaru seeing the look on his master's face is conflicted. _'But...if it'll make the master happy...then I guess I should help him in his time of need.'_ he thought as he let his opinion be known.

"Master..." he started as said boy looked at him. "I myself personally don't trust the Fallen Angels as they are as greedy, deceitful and manipulative as devils are." he said, causing both Azazel and the girl to frown. "However, Azazel himself is a good man. If you so choose to accept his offer, then I will agree completely...perhaps it is time you stopped being isolated and went back into civilization." he finished.

The child thought on it for a bit longer before deciding. He then turned back to Azazel.

"I accept your offer old man." he said, causing said 'old man' to sweatdrop and silently weep as the girl next to him laughed a melodic laugh.

"Great answer kid." he said with a smirk.

"Oi oi, I've got a name ya know." the amused girl finally stepped up and offered her hand.

"My name is Valiana Lucifer, you can call me Vali." she said with a cute smile.

And the boy took the hand with a blushing smile. "Shirou...Yukihara Shirou..."

 **And done, this took a while so, again sorry, but I just didn't know what to do, but now I got it. I tried to do some type of epic reveal with Shirou's name but I'm pretty sure it's lame. Meh, oh well. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and favorite and follow if you like it. And please do leave a review on what you thought of this chapter since I love reading them! Until next time ~Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

He would be the first to admit that dreams can be weird. He'd also point out that some dreams can be repetitive. So here he was once again in the dark recesses of his inner consciousness. He didn't know why this was always happening to him when suddenly everything changed. A scene. Always that same damn night... the night that changed everything. It was so familiar...so vivid...a man and a woman...he knows them. How could he not? His father and mother...

' _ **Master...'**_ a voice...but what is it saying? He sees a monster, towering over his family.

' _ **Master...up'**_ there it was again. "I can't hear you." Shirou replied barely audibly. He sees himself, cowering in fear as he shakes in his mother's arms.

' _ **Master..wake...up'**_ , "I can't hear you!" he said again, louder. The monster strikes, when suddenly everything gets frozen and turns into an icy tundra, both his parents shatter into bits of blood and gore with frostbite.

" _ **Master wake up!"**_ , Yukihara Shirou woke up with a jolt as he panted, gasping for breath as cold sweat dripped down his body.

Looking to his left, he saw his ever dependable sacred gear in his human form as he dutifully stood over him by the bed.

" **Master are you alright? You seemed to have been having night terrors."** Hyorinmaru asked. The white haired teen didn't reply as he merely stared off for a moment it thought before responding.

"Yes...I'm fine now, it was just a nightmare." Shirou replied. Looking at the clock to his right he noticed that it was currently just a little past midnight.

" **Would you like me to use a hypnosis spell master? To keep the dreams away.** " The hidden fourteenth longinus asked in a helpful manner that Shirou couldn't help but to smile at.

"No... actually I think I'll go for a little stroll..." the teen responded as he climbed out of his bed and summoned some clothes over his body. It consisted of a long white silk cloak, with a hood. A matching white kimono decorated in blue and pink, and black pants with three golden lines crossing.

"Come on Hyorinmaru, let's go." The dragon was immediately by his partner's side as they made their way out of the grigori headquarters.

The Grigori had been their home for the last seven years, and Shirou would be turning eighteen in about a week or so. During these seven years much had happened. For one, his training had progressed greatly with sparring partners like Tobio Ikuse and Vali Lucifer around. Not to mention that in addition to Hyorinmaru, Baraqiel and Shemhazai had taken to helping him whether with the magical aspects or the physical. Along with that went his sacred gear training.

While Tobio and Vali, the possessors of the longinus class gears Canis Lycaon and Divine Dividing respectively, had managed to unlock their balance breakers about two years ago. He had still been unable to do the same.

"The correct conditions just haven't been met yet." he had been told. It was honestly infuriating to him. Nonetheless he kept trying yet nothing worked.

"Hey Hyorinmaru, let's go for a flight." Shirou suddenly said as they approached the location to the entrance.

" **You said you wanted to take a stroll did you not?"** the dragon questioned.

"I changed my mind, flying is much more fun." was his response as he stretched his arms and back.

Exiting the main building of his home, a pair of draconic ice wings materialized on Shirou's back as Hyorinmaru disappeared in order to create said wings.

With a jump and a flap of his wings the white haired teen took to the skies as he flew in the clouds, a destination already in mind.

As he soared through the air he felt a presence trailing behind him as he turned around only to see nothing. Shrugging it off, he continued on his journey until he reached a waterfall. He had first discovered this place when looking for a quiet area to train one day about a week or two after he had first gotten here.

Landing on the cliffside next to it, Shirou took a seat at the ledge, propping an arm up on his right knee with one leg dangling down as he leaned on his other arm.

Staring off, Shirou's thoughts went to the same topic where they always had for the past seven years. Valiana Lucifer.

The silver haired girl had captured his heart as soon as he had laid eyes on her. And over the years as she grew more beautiful day by day so did his love. He absolutely adored that woman. She was the apple of his eye, but he knew it was futile to even try as all she ever cared about was a good fight. Sometimes challenging him as well. Now don't get him wrong, he also loved to have a good fight pretty often, but that girl just couldn't ever get enough of it. It was either fighting or getting stronger so that she could fight even stronger beings, it was plain ridiculous.

Though they had grown to become excellent friends throughout the time that they had known each other he had always longed for more. She was just such a mystery to him, why was he so obsessed with her? He couldn't answer that question for the life of him but either way it didn't matter. She was his world. And he would do everything he could to make sure she was safe and happy.

Sighing in sorrow, Shirou decided to go with one of his favorite past times. Summoning a magic circle, he reaches in and pulls out an acoustic guitar. After taking a moment to tune it he takes a deep breath before singing an old favorite of his.

 _This empty heart runs past you time and again_

 _I'm sorry that I can't be any help to you_

 _I wish I could, but more I wish that you understood_

 _That even now, your pride won't let me share your pain_

 _I'll live on and leave all of this fear far behind me_

 _I'll get back on the track, all without looking back on this lonely rail_

 _You know that I would follow you no matter what we go through_

 _Bring all the darkness the world can offer_

 _Because you'll shine no matter if the future is bleak_

The wildlife seemed at ease as Shirou continued, owls swaying, bats circling, all was at peace as he sang.

 _We'll aim out just beyond the boundary_

 _And even if it scares me_

 _Nothing can shatter my soul_

 _Because your way is my way_

 _Forever on this railway_

 _As if we were God blessed_

 _This tenderness, a feeling that I cannot express_

 _Melting my walls, it finds a home inside my heart_

 _We don't need fate, no rhyme or reason to correlate_

 _Only the now that overflows, lovin' you_

 _Let's escape and chase after the dreams we both create_

 _And maybe then we'll mend_

 _So then you can transcend beyond your lonely heart_

A figure approaches him behind. Silently listening in as the words flow out of Shirou's mouth like a calm river.

 _Don't you dare lie, it isn't like you_

 _Please, tell me it's not true_

 _Look in my eyes, we can work this out_

 _We'll put it in the past, so let's begin the future today_

 _Even if everything around us seems as if it's hopeless_

 _I am prepared to take on the world_

 _It's all for my wish, I ask if it will come true_

 _But that only God knows …_

 _I've found where I belong_

 _I once was all alone, but now you're standing here_

 _The world around could disappear_

 _The beauty of our dream, we'll capture it on canvas_

 _You can and I can trace over our permanent scars_

 _You know that –_

 _Please know that I would follow you no matter what we're go through_

 _Bring all the darkness this world can offer_

 _Because you'll shine no matter if the future is bleak_

 _We'll aim out just beyond the boundary_

 _And even if it scares me_

 _Nothing can shatter my soul_

 _Because your way is my way_

 _Forever on this railway_

 _As if we were God blessed_

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" the figure's voice behind him asked out of nowhere. Startled and surprised that someone had successfully snuck up on him, a wide eyed Shirou quickly turned his head to identify the source, only for his eyes to widen even further as they landed on the culprit. The very core of his thoughts, Vali.

There stood the silverette with her arms crossed under her impressive bust in her usual attire. A dark purple crop top, with a matching mini skirt, boots that went up to her thighs and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. Her long silver hair being kept up by a purple ribbon. The girl really loved the color purple.

That was when his eyes narrowed on her neck. There rested a simple silver chain with a crystal made of the purest looking ice that was as white as snow. Eternal ice, his greatest achievement. Normally the eternal ice could only be created when Shirou was in balance breaker according to Hyorinmaru. But apparently the seventeen year old had an unnaturally high affinity for ice magic which allowed him to use it, resulting in him reaching a technical pseudo balance breaker form. Those were his wings. The Eternal ice was exactly as it sounded. Ice straight from the cocytus with the Ice Dragon King's own power added into it. For as long as shirou was alive the only way to break or melt it would be if he did it himself.

He had enchanted the precious item specifically for Vali. It was his greatest masterpiece, the pinnacle of his magic ability and his love for her. Made to protect her from her greatest weakness and turn it into a strength. The amount of time and effort it had taken to make the damn thing possible though, that was thanks to the help of Azazel. Mad scientist he may be, but damn was he good at what he does.

He had given Vali that necklace as a birthday gift roughly two years ago and she had surprisingly never taken it off ever since. She had just told him that it kept her cool whenever she started getting sweaty or hot but he liked to think that it was special to her. Though he cried in despair when she laughed and said "keep dreaming loser"

' _Speak of the devil and she shall appear.'_ he thought in mild amusement as the surprise wore off.

"This place is peaceful, it gives me chill vibes and I like to come here whenever I need to clear my head." he answered honestly. Vali just shook her head with a soft smile before speaking again.

"And here I thought your head was always cleared." she joked while his eyebrow twitched.

"It seems you're forgetting who completed their education faster." he deadpanned.

"Whatever, anyways I'm here to let you know that Azazel wants to see you." Shirou looked back at her with a raised eyebrow as he asked, "At two in the morning?" the silver haired girl just shrugged.

"He's weird, you know this." he couldn't exactly disagree with that statement unfortunately. "Fine." he sighed as he stood up before standing and dusting himself off as he walked over to his secret crush before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a bemused expression as Shirou desperately held in his blush and tried to act cool.

"Flying. So just enjoy the ride." he said with a slightly wavering smirk as he manifested his ice wings once more and launched in the direction of the Grigori.

Though hesitant at first, Vali just sighed in resignation as she wrapped her arms around the white haired teen's neck.

"Drop me and I'll kick your ass." she deadpanned as she looked downwards below, watching as the illumination of the moon's light on the forest tops made everything seem to glow.

' _This isn't so bad.'_ she thought. Shirou's thoughts on the other hand...

' _Oh my god this is happening! This is actually happening! WOOO!',_ to say that he was happy would be a massive understatement. Her 5"8 body seemed to just melt right into his six foot frame. Her DD breasts squished against his chest as he held her by her slim waist, allowing him to somewhat feel the large roundness of her hips. With their similar hair colors, draconic sacred gears and penchant for battle, one could say they were like a perfect match made in heaven, er, the underworld.

As they flew wielder of the ice dragon decided to break the ice.

"So..." he started, "How was that mission in the Netherlands?"

"It was alright I guess. Though it was still boring. I barely got to fight anything and whatever I did, I smashed in under a minute. They were weaker than a human and just as worthless." she complained until she realised what she said. "Um...my bad, that didn't come out right. I meant an unaware one." Shirou just sweat dropped as they kept on their course in silence until Vali popped an amused question.

"You know, why is it that everytime I see you, you'll always be singing something? Don't get me wrong, you're talented. But at this point you might as well just throw a concert." she joked.

"Hm? That's what you might think, I've only ever sang for you or when I'm alone ya' know." was his response.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then I must be pretty damn special if I'm the only one." she chuckled.

' _More than you'll ever know...'_ he thought with a sad smile. Another moment of silence enveloped the pair when Vali suddenly asked.

"Shirou... why do you fight?" the teen didn't know how to answer at first until he finally responded.

"To protect what I'm fighting for." he said mysteriously.

"Hm? Fight to protect what you're fighting for? The hell does that even mean?" she inquired.

"I don't know, I was just trying to sound all sage like... though I guess that failed." he laughed.

Vali could do nothing but shake her head in head in amusement. "Idiot..."

Eventually the Grigori headquarters came into view as Shirou descended onto the ground in front of the entrance. Heading inside, both were greeted with the leader of the fallen himself, Azazel.

"Alright I'm here, now what the hell do you want at this time of night?" the ice dragon king wielder asked in seemingly mild irritation as the black and blonde haired man smirked.

"Well actually it's considered morning but nevermind that, I've got a mission for you sonny boy." Shirou's eye twitched at the nickname as Vali snickered.

"And this couldn't wait a couple of hours why exactly?" he questioned.

"Well seeing as you can't really sleep right now, or rarely ever, anyways I figured you'd be up for something that'll distract you." A swift reply as always this man is prepared.

"Wait what? Why can't you sleep?" this time it was Vali who asked a question. Shirou flinched a little at the question, something that the Lucifer descendant immediately took notice of. Though it was Azazel who answered for him.

"Hmm? I thought you knew about his nightmares. He's had them for years." this got Vali's full attention as she hardened her gaze on Shirou who looked away.

"You told me those stopped two years ago." she stated angrily. The white haired teen looked conflicted as if he didn't know how to respond, fortunately Azazel came to his rescue.

"Now now, you can confront him about this later. For right now however I have a mission to assign." Vali just huffed before walking away. Presumably to train more, she did that a little too often.

"Did you really have to bring that up right now?" Shirou sighed in annoyance as his gaze was locked on her figure until she disappeared behind a corner before putting a hand up to his face.

"Now she's gonna hold this against me forever... damn it old man." Azazel just laughed humorously as he pat him on the back before he went into his 'serious' mode as he had dubbed it.

"But really, you can sort that out later. Right now however I need you to focus." Shirou straightened up as he asked what the objective was.

"What exactly do you need me to do that you'd call me over?" Azazel took a deep breath before sighing as he motioned his charge to follow him. As they walked he started his debrief.

"Recently Shemhazai has notified me of a rising organization who has been gathering power right under our noses for a while now. We've managed to get a name and a small list on those who are involved." the cadre leader started.

"They're called the Khaos Brigade and we don't really know what their main objective is but I've got some theories considering who the leader is. The ouroboros dragon Ophis. Now, this group is comprised of multiple factions. The most prominent of them however are two in particular, The True Satan Faction and The Hero Faction. We've also got some evidence that suggests Rizevim Livan Lucifer to be part of the group as well." Shirou's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to ask but Azazel beat him to it.

"And no, your mission doesn't involve him and I refuse to send you towards your own death like that either. So hold your horses because I don't care how you feel about Vali, I'm not sending my kid to fight a super devil." he stated in a tone that said he wouldn't budge.

"Then what do you want?" Shirou asked as he ignored the slight smile at being calling his son.

"Your mission is simple infiltration. I want you to spy on the Hero Faction since that's the only viable option here." the teen looked confused as he asked.

"I thought the Hero Faction was made up of descendants from the heroes of old like Heracles, how in the hell do you expect me of all people to be able to join them?" Azazel smirked as they reached his lab where documents were scattered everywhere.

"Yeah that thought crossed my mind too. But that isn't really a big deal since they also take in sacred gear wielders. You and Tobio are my only options in that regard. However that isn't enough to get you anywhere where there's any information that's worth a damn. So I did a little digging around and I've found something rather interesting about you." Shirou raised an eyebrow as they reached the main computer with a jumbo screen until he took a closer look at what was shown.

"This...this is my blood results, my ancestry and family tree." he stated in shock as the governor general nodded.

"Indeed, and it just so happens that you actually are related to a minor hero. One who would explain your high affinity for ice magic." the fallen angel typed something as he pulled up a rather large file with a picture of someone who looked like they could have been friends with Perseus.

"This is Gilfrost, he was the demigod son of Boreas the north wind of the Greek faction. Your ancestor by about three or so thousand years on your mother's side." he explained.

"Gilfrost? That's a weird name even for that time." Shirou commented as Azazel laughed.

"That may be true, but your connection to him is why you're able to use the eternal ice of the cocytus despite not having balance breaker. And he's also your ticket into the Hero faction's hierarchy." he said.

"Alright, so when do I leave and where to?" Azazel just handed him a file.

"That right there is just some general info on the main members of the Hero faction, your under cover backstory, and whatever else that we didn't cover here. Get packing, you gotta meet them in roughly ten hours if we want this plan to work and just getting there is will take about eight." he instructed as Shirou just nodded.

"Understood." the boy turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning back, he was faced with a worried frown on Azazel's face. Something quite rare.

"Be careful out there Shirou. This is a dangerous mission and the chance of death or failure is almost ninety percent. I have faith in your abilities but don't you dare do anything reckless. I want to see you home and I'm sure Vali would too." he ordered.

"Got it boss." the white haired boy saluted with a smile as he shrugged the hand off and left towards his room to prepare.

"Oh and when you come back we can talk about that whole college thing!" came a shout as Shirou sighed.

"Keep dreaming ya damn geezer." he waved him off.

On his way down the corridors towards his room came one Tobio Ikuse with the wide grin on his face that he was known for.

"Yo! How's it going Shirou." the slash dog greeted as the ice dragon smiled back.

"Nothing much, and is it just me or is everyone awake at this god forsaken hour today?" Tobio laughed as they stopped just one foot away from each other and fist bumped.

"Well Azazel gave me a heads up yesterday saying he wanted to see me around this time so here I am. I also just saw Vali on my way here and man did she look pissed. I can't believe you lied to her like that." Shirou grimaced at the reminder.

"So she's that upset huh." he sighed.

"Oh she's more than just upset, oh no my friend she is absolutely _livid_ right now. She was ranting at me for like twenty minutes. You're just lucky she isn't on her period right now or you'd be mince meat." that killed him a little on the inside.

"Yeah well, I'll figure it out... I hope. I have a mission to do right now unfortunately and the man wants me gone within two hours so I guess I'll see you eventually." with that both men said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

Reaching his room, Shirou searched around for some basic utilities before putting them into his pocket dimension. Though progress on that once again halted when he heard a hollow voice.

"Shirou." turning around, he was met with the form of Vali who stood against the door frame with her arms crossed. Looking him dead in the eyes with rage evident on her facial features.

"Vali." he called before trying to explain himself, "Look I-"

"Why did you lie to me?" the half devil cut him off. Her words were harsh and straight to the point as he faltered a little before speaking again.

"I just... I just didn't need you worrying like you did. And besides those dreams rarely come around anymore. It wasn't impo-"

"Wasn't important? Is that what you're trying to say? It wasn't important enough for me to know? What the fuck is wrong with you!? You should've told me, I thought you trusted me!" she yelled.

"I do trust you I just-"

"No. Clearly you don't. If you had trusted me then you would've fucking told me and we wouldn't be having this conversation!" well... when they're right they're right.

"I'm sorry Val I really am but-"

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it Yukihara! You lied to me for two damn years! I trusted you so why in the hell did you fucking lie to me!?"

"I-"

"No. You know what? Forget it. Just go on your damn mission already. I don't even want to look at you right now, I hope you die!" and with that she was gone. Stomping off to who knows where.

Shirou just stood there. His eyes honed in on where the object of his affections was yelling at him just moments ago. It hurt. It honestly broke him a little on the inside to hear her words.

"Damn it..." he whispered softly as his fists clenched tightly, a single tear slid down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away.

" **Master are you alright?"** Hyorinmaru asked from inside his mind.

"I... don't know." he said. Uncertainty and regret rolled off of him in waves as he continued to stand there.

" **Master please do not be so hard on yourself. She does not know the whole story and I doubt she really wants you dead."** the former strongest dragon king reassured his host.

"Yeah... hopefully you're right..." after another minute of silence Shirou finally moved as he left as he read through the files Azazel had given him. Once done, he checked where it said he was supposed to go. Greece. How fitting considering his ancient heritage.

Casting a teleportation circle, Shirou disappeared from his room as he emerged on the outskirts of the capital city, Athens.

' _Now according to the files I should run into them in the parthenon'_ he thought. Spreading his wings Shirou took to the skies as he flew towards the ancient tourist attraction. The massive building atop the Athenian acropolis seemed to radiate a whitish golden light that represented the might of the Olympian gods.

Landing on the rooftop Shirou decided to sit down as he waited for something to happen.

"Tch. Why the hell am I here so early anyway? I doubt anything's gonna happen." Laying down, Shirou gazed at the night sky. Beautiful stars shining brightly in their dazzling brilliance as his thoughts went drifting back to Vali.

' _No. I can't be thinking of her right now, I gotta keep my head in the game here.'_ he thought.

Suddenly he felt multiple presences zeroing in on his location, and rather quickly at that. Too quickly. Getting up, he prepared to hide as he concealed his aura when he heard a voice behind him.

"Now now, don't try to be all sneaky it's quite rude. And it's too late anyway." His eyes widened as he turned around to see a man maybe a year or two older than himself. He had black hair with blue eyes and wore a mix of a gakuran with ancient Chinese attire. The profile that Azazel gave him fit the description perfectly. The leader of the Hero faction, Cao Cao.

"How'd you hide from me? That's not exactly an easy feat." Shirou inquired in curiosity and slight unease. Something about this smiling man unnerved him.

"Well that's actually quite simpler than you might think. You're used to foreign supernatural powers, as long as they know what they're doing, a human who was properly trained could easily slip past someone like you who has a similar enough signature. Being part of the Grigori would probably do that to you with how many disgusting fallen angels are crawling around there." the hero descendant replied as Shirou immediately summoned his sword.

"So you know who I am?" he asked rhetorically as Cao Cao hummed in amusement.

"Yukihara Shirou, wielder of the sacred gear Frost Born which holds the spirit of the strongest dragon king Hyorinmaru. You've been a member of the Grigori for seven years ever since the governor general Azazel took you in. You along with slash dog Tobio Ikuse and the white dragon emperor Vali Lucifer are his lap dogs. Yes I know quite a bit about you. I've heard that you have the potential to be a mortal god. Can you see the disappointment on my face?" he taunted.

"Tch, big talk coming from a loser who rides his ancestor's coat tails. Tell me, how did you get all that information? I'm assuming that you only trust humans going by your track record and we keep a close eye on the humans we recruit, none of them would've given you jack shit." the white haired teen replied as he raised his sword and pointed it at the "hero's" chest.

Cao Cao just smirked as he responded, "Well I can't exactly fault your logic there... but I'm afraid you've been somewhat misinformed. While it's true that I only trust fellow humans to work with me I have no qualms with using those of other races." he revealed.

Shirou wanted to keep questioning him but stopped when he had to leap away as a missile like object came rocketing towards him from the sky. As he landed on the ground below his eyes trailed back up to find four new figures standing next to a now armed Cao Cao as they looked down at him from the ledge.

"Tch, so the info we got, you purposely leaked them for us. Why? What the hell are you trying to get out of this?" he asked the so called "heroes" as the wielder of the True Longinus laughed.

"Good question. But tell me, what do _you_ think we want exactly?" he asked back.

"If you're looking for me to join then you aren't as smart as I thought you were." Shirou retorted.

"A shame." the chinese hero hummed.

"So is that it?" the white haired teen asked.

"Oh no. We honestly doubted that you would want to join. What with that silly little crush of yours and all on a half devil, joining a group like ours isn't possible in your mind." the man to the right of Cao Cao said. He had on a priest attire with white hair and red eyes. Siegfried, the descendant of the original nordic hero who fought Fafnir.

The frost born wielder's eyes narrowed as his grip on Hyorinmaru tightened. Though none seemed to notice until the temperature around the entire area seemed to drop faster and faster by the second.

"Oh? Is the devil lover upset?" the large muscled headed man furthest to the right, Heracles, laughed tauntingly. "Well then how about when we're done here I'll go find her and show her a good ti-" the descendant of the Greek hero paused as a shard of ice grazed his left cheek in a flash.

"Continue. And you'll be a statue in my room." Shirou threatened in an icy voice. Heracles grit his teeth as anger practically rolled off of his form in waves.

"Don't fuck with me brat!" and he jumped down with his fist aimed for his enemy's head.

Shirou casually leapt backwards when he suddenly turned with Hyorinmaru already swinging horizontally, the sword sailed through the air until it was met with another sword. A holy sword.

"It's a pleasure to meet the infamous "Immortal Ice Dragon" of the Grigori. I've heard the tales of your amazing swordsmanship, hope you can provide a worthy challenge." silver hair, golden eyes, and a sacred gear that allows her to wield holy swords, this was Jeanne D'Arc.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Shirou commented as Jeanne just giggled.

"Why thank you, you're quite the hunk yourself." she responded. They hacked, slashed, and stabbed as their swords became blurs underneath the night sky.

"So you're the one who holds the spirit of the maiden of New Orleans." Shirou stated factually.

"Hehe, that's right~" the two disengaged as Heracles zoomed in, his fist mere inches away from his opponent's face until Shirou kicked him in the midsection and sent him flying.

"Brutes like you are a real bore." the white haired teen said.

"Then allow me to correct that." Siegfried suddenly appeared behind the surprised ice user in a show of speed as the strongest demonic sword, Gram, was already in hand and sailing for his head.

Shirou pivoted on his right foot as he blocked the hit vertically when a second sword appeared in the Sigurd descendant's hands. A smirk appeared on his face as the sword aimed for the throat only for it to disappear as soon as it came when an ice replica of Hyorinmaru formed in Shirou's other hand and parried the attack.

"You're not the only one here who can dual wield." this sparked a bout of laughter from the red eyed man as he seemed to turn sinister.

"Oh I can do much more than just dual wield devil lover." he kicked Shirou away as both sides stood ready.

"Allow me to show you the difference between us and you." he said before shouting.

" **Balance Breaker"**

Shirou's eyes widened as four pale draconic arms grew out of his opponent's body. Each limb holding a demonic sword of wicked design with one holding a light sword.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance as the hero laughed before pointing the tip of his sword on the ground and flicking his wrist as he slashed upward. A giant wave of ice launched as it tried to encase six armed freak until a rocket smashed into the glacier as Heracles appeared at his ally's side.

"I had that you know." Sieg complained as the Greek hero just smirked.

"And who said you're the only one who gets to have all the fun?" as the red eyed man snorted before retorting, "The same one who kicked you into the ground." Heracles scowled at the reminder and got ready to lunge back at the enemy when Cao Cao clapped his hands.

"Alright that's enough." the true longinus wielder jumped down as the group reassembled.

"Let's show this fellow human of ours why we are superior to some lowly devil hybrid." at once an aura of power enveloped each member of the Hero faction except Siegfried as they all shouted in unison.

" **Balance Breaker!"**

Shirou's eyes widened to the size of saucers as a dragon made of holy swords formed behind Jeanne. Giant gauntlets resembling missiles appeared on Heracles' arms. Seven glowing orbs circled Cao Cao as a purple mist started to surround the descendant of Georg Faust.

"Before we begin." the true longinus wielder started.

"The earring, I don't see it on you, where is that prized relic of yours exactly?" Shirou tensed at the mention. The potara earring. He had chosen to take it off so that he wouldn't remain as a twelve year old and kept it safe, but he decided to hide before placing it where no one could touch it. Not even Azazel or Vali knew where it was. It had been that way for two years and he planned to keep it that way.

"So you wanted immortality is that it? That's why you set this up just to get to me?" he questioned. By this time the mysterious purple fog was everywhere. Sending them into an alternate pocket dimension.

"That is both correct and incorrect. It's true that we want it for its special properties, however we ourselves have no wish to use it. It's what can be achieved with it that we desire. And we were lucky that you actually discovered such an artifact otherwise we would've had to take a detour. Now if you hand it over then we'll let you go simple as that." Cao Cao offered.

"Hm, as tempting as that offer is..." Shirou hummed. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline, thing is that I actually don't have it. So sorry to ruin your day." he apologized mockingly as Cao Cao frowned.

"Then I'm afraid there is nothing left to discuss regarding the matter." At once every all sides got into a fighting stance.

" **Master"** Hyorinmaru's voice suddenly called.

' _I'm a little busy right now.'_ Shirou said.

" **Allow me to fight alongside you"** the ice dragon said.

' _What? No way in hell! I can fight my own battles.'_ Shirou denied.

" **I understand that you are very capable master. And I know that it hurts your pride to accept such help. That is a dragon's pride and possibly a human's as well. However even you can see that your chances of survival are slim. You still have yet to repair relations with the Lucifer girl. Live. So that you may experience tomorrow."**

Shirou took a deep breath as he contemplated before sighing in resignation as he raised his blade into the air and chanted.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru." His blade glowed bright as the ice dragon king appeared in his human form.

"So that is the legendary ice dragon king whose power rivaled the heavenly dragons... how intriguing." Cao Cao thought out loud.

" **Master, the true longinus is a very complicated item, not to mention that this balance breaker appears to be a subspecies. I shall take the leader and the dimension lost wielder."** Hyorinmaru offered as a replica of his sword appeared in hand.

"Tch, whatever. Just don't interfere with the other three." Shirou said as two replicas of Hyorinmaru were created out of his eternal ice.

Both sides charged as Cao Cao and Siegfried led their faction against the icy duo.

The ice dragon's sword became enveloped in a blue flame as it clashed against the holy lance. Sparks flew as their blades danced in the air like a blur.

Shirou spun as he broke through Siegfried's assault before parrying a flying holy sword as an explosion caught him off guard and sent him sailing in the air. Regaining his balance, he landed on Heracles' shoulder before twisting his sword into a reverse grip in an effort to stab him until a metal wing forced him to cross both blades in order to block. The force sent blew him back as his feet touched the ground before he had to jump to dodge Siegfried's swing.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle between man and dragon took place as both sides continued to push. Hyorinmaru went for a downwards slash as Cao Cao parried before trying to stab him only to be deflected as Georg fired spell after spell at the dragon of the Cocytus.

" **You are different than any other human I have met."** Hyorinmaru commented as the two sides continued to trade blows.

"Ho? In what regard I wonder?" Cao Cao inquired as he jumped back.

" **Humans are beings who embrace their sins. Their greed fills them in a way similar to that of devils, always trying to gain more. Yet here you are, fighting to prove the might of humans without a single speck of personal greed."** the dragon responded.

"And is that really such a bad thing?" the human asked.

" **Perhaps not at first. But those without greed often lose a sense of self. The moral line that separates right from wrong becomes blurred. Your goals may be righteous and admirable, but what do you gain and what do you lose? That is something only you can answer."** the sacred gear spirit said.

"While that may be true I have no need for greed. My ambitions are enough and they shall take me to wherever I may need to go. Though I thank you for your wise words. I shall take them to heart. Now then, how does a duel of fates sound?" the hero challenged. But Hyorinmaru shook his head.

" **No. Your death will only be in vain. You are a man that shall play a vital role in my master's growth. Yet right now he is ill prepared to face you, thus I can only provide one solution."** he said as a white aura shrouded his person.

"You think I will die so easily?" Cao Cao wondered.

" **There is a reason that the God of the bible despises us dragons so. The strength of we dragons can only be matched by that of human potential ironically enough. Allow me to show you what it means to be able to challenge a god."** the dragon appeared in front of Cao Cao in a flash as both humans' eyes widened but they were unable to match his speed as Hyorinmaru placed a hand on the true longinus.

 _ **{Bind}**_

Immediately the seven orbs surrounding the descendant of the chinese hero vanished as Cao Cao's eyes widened even further.

"What... what did you do!?" he demanded as he slowly began to lose his composure.

" **I have bound your sacred gear, for the next seventy two hours you will be unable to access your balance breaker. A small handicap if you will, in order for my master to survive this encounter and learn it was a necessity."** Hyorinmaru stated in a sure tone as his form began to flicker.

' **Hmm, it seems that spell was too draining. The master's stamina is starting to get rather low.'** he thought.

" **We shall meet again soon enough descendant of Cao Cao. And I have faith that you won't disappoint my expectations."** With that his body vanished as it was replaced with his sword form which launched towards its possessor. Leaving behind an angered hero.

"Damn you ice dragon!" Cao Cao shouted in rage as his eyes turned towards the other fight on the opposite side of the columns.

* * *

Shirou smashed his knee into the back of Heracles' head as the giant of a man collapsed in a heap. His only opponent now was Siegfried who was missing one of his arms and swords. That demonic sword of his had been a necessary tool in shredding that damn holy sword dragon Jeanne had created. He had to essentially turn the entire acropolis into a winter wonderland. The girl now lay twenty feet to his left unconscious.

But he hadn't gone unscathed, he had bruises and cuts littering all over his body. Not to mention the a rather large gash on his left shoulder that was bleeding profusely. Blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth but he stood tall. The thing that confused his enemies however was the showing signs of a thin layer of frostbite that slowly started to cover his arms and face.

"I must say I'm impressed." the nordic hero commented. "None have ever given me such a good challenge when it comes to swordplay."

Shirou smirked. In one hand was one of his ice swords. And in the other was his opponent's sword. Dainsleif, a fitting sword for someone like him. The blue eyed teen then tossed his sword in the air as his sacred gear flew into his hand before he spun, gravity pulled the sword of ice back down as Shirou caught it by the guard mid-spin before flinging it at his enemy.

Siegfried went to deflect the blade but was taken aback when his blade froze upon impact with the incoming projectile. The ice slowly started to spread until it encased his entire body, trapping him in the eternal ice.

"Well as fun as this has been, I'm starting to get tired. I won't kill you though as this has been much too enjoyable. That is the eternal ice of the cocytus right there but I've set it to become standard ice in roughly twenty four hours." Shirou had to pause when a blast of holy magic was sent his way, causing him to jump back several feet.

"My my isn't this interesting. You're worth more than I gave you credit for Yukihara."

Damn. Hyorinmaru hadn't finished the other two off. And he was in no condition to go on for much longer. Something Cao Cao must have noticed considering the rather large grin on his face.

Blood suddenly flew out of Shirou's mouth as he was sent flying by a hard kick to his abdomen, courtesy of the chinese descendant.

"Yet I still can't believe you won't join us. All because of one damn half breed devil. How truly pitiful." he finished. The white haired dragon wielder didn't move at first until he suddenly started laughing.

"And just what the hell do you know huh? Someone like you who is willing to give up everything for something as trivial as perceived strength. You'd never understand my feelings for her." He stood as he leaned on his sword. He dashed in a burst of speed as he swung for his opponent's head as Cao Cao raised his lance in defense. The two continued to trade blows despite Shirou's overwhelming exhaustion when he suddenly saw a connection.

Distancing himself Shirou thought. ' _That style... the form... it can't be...'_

He stabbed both of his blades into the ground before lifting his arm in front of him as Cao Cao raised an eyebrow in confusion. Once more the ice of the Cocytus took shape as it formed a two meter long chinese bow staff. At this point the hero was intrigued when he saw the stance his enemy took.

"So you have also learned from _him_." Cao Cao commented.

"Yeah well, I'm surprised that someone like you would learn under a youkai." he retorted.

"It is because of Sun Wukong that I am where I am today. Though I must say that I did not expect you to have done the same." the hero admitted.

"Heh, I spent a few months under the old monkey years ago. I guess that makes me lucky in a sense. Afterall, that style can only matched by one thing." Shirou responded as both fighters tensed their legs.

"Itself." Cao Cao finished.

The two warriors charged as they swung their polearms. Blow for blow, both sides tried to gain more ground as their duel escalated.

"I don't understand." Georg thought out loud as he stood next Siegfried observing. "How can that kid match Cao Cao? He's already been weakened so much yet he can hold his own against the guy in his own field." Siegfried just chuckled.

"You forget my dear associate, he is also a human like us and we have continued to undermine his love for another. We of the hero faction should know better than anyone else. Never underestimate the feelings of a human." Then he noticed the slowly slurring movements and the ever increasing frostbite.

"Though I guess even that won't really save him from someone of our leader's caliber... at least not with those injuries." he added as Cao Cao broke through Shirou's guard and managed to stab him in the right side of his chest before kicking back.

* * *

Back at the Grigori, Vali Lucifer was making her way back towards Azazel's laboratory as she allowed herself in. The big man himself was busy staring at a screen but didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Or what they wanted... at least he thought so anyway.

"I don't have any missions for you right now Vali. Go get some sleep and come back in the morning." he said.

"That's not what I'm here for Azazel." the Lucifer said as her guardian turned around. The ire in her voice was quite evident.

"Then why are you here?" Vali made to respond but stopped when she felt something on her chest become wet. Looking down, she noticed that the crystal shirou gave her was...melting?

"Why the hell is this melting? I thought it was supposed to be frozen for eternity. Unless the idiot lied about that too." she turned her head back up to see the shocked and fearful look on the governor general's face.

"It can't be..." he whispered. Vali just got more annoyed.

"What? What the hell is up with you and why the hell is this damn thing melting she demanded as she tried to take the necklace off until she heard Azazel's words.

"Vali... that is eternal ice from the Cocytus. You should know that the only way it'll ever melt or break is if Shirou either wants it to... or if he's dying." the silver haired girl's blood ran cold as she snapped her head back up and looked him in the eyes.

"Then... you're saying that..." she trailed off as the cadre nodded gravely.

"Something went wrong on his mission." he said.

"Well then we have to go get him!" the teen yelled as Azazel contemplated before nodding his head.

"Athens, Greece." he revealed as he created a teleportation circle that engulfed both persons.

' _Don't you dare die on me you idiot... I still need answers...'_ Vali thought as they disappeared with the circle.

* * *

"How truly saddening. You know, if you join us then you won't have to die here." Cao Cao offered.

"Tch...go...to...hell." Shirou spat out more blood.

"Heh, For your information I already have... twice actually." the hero joked. "Though in all seriousness this is truly pitiful. You have the potential, the will, the courage. Everything. But in the end you choose still choose that devil over us. How sinful of you... though I guess giving into sin is also part of being human." he laughed as Shirou slowly began to rise.

"I'm a human." he said as Cao Cao paused.

"Hm? What was that?" he asked.

"It's because I'm a human, because I'm flawed, because I'm sinful, I will fight you with every fiber of my being." he responded as he took a stance, power ascending as he looked his enemy dead in the eyes.

"I'm greedy, so I want to protect all that's mine. I'm envious, so I want what can't be mine. I'm prideful, so I want to say that nothing can beat me as long as I hold my beliefs. I'm lustful, so I'll protect that woman with all that I have. I'm a sloth, so I was neglectful of what's right. I'm gluttonous, so I thirst and hunger for anything that'll help me. I give in to my wrath, so I'll destroy you all here and now." his aura burst as ice coated his arms and feet. His eternal ice erupted as wings formed on his back but unlike before, this time there were three purple crystals floating above them.

" **You have finally done it master. The balance breaker has been unlocked. Though the curse seems to still be in effect."** Hyorinmaru said from the dwellings of his mind.

' _Then I'll finish this in one go. I can't last much longer anyway.'_ Shirou replied.

Blue flames danced around his feet before he crouched and burst into the air. He raised his hands towards the sky as the flames formed into a ball. It grew bigger and bigger. The temperature of the entire dimension seemed to drop below freezing as his opponents shivered.

"Cao Cao, if we take that hit head on then we'll be taking a first hand experience of the damn ice age. We need to go! NOW!" Georg shouted as he readied a circle for teleporting.

Shirou threw the mass of icy fire as it raced down like a comet.

"Tch. How disappointing." the true longinus wielder clicked his tongue as he lifted Heracles and jumped back within range of the circle.

"What about Jeanne?" Sieg asked in alarm.

"It's too late now. Let's go." with that the hero faction, with the exception of Jeanne, disappeared.

Back in the sky, seeing the abandonment of a comrade and retreat the ice user had a look of disgust and surprise on his face as he raced downwards.

" **Master what are you doing? If you save her then you risk getting caught in the crossfire."** Hyorinmaru warned.

' _I don't care, I'm not just gonna leave her to die.'_ Shirou snapped in reply.

Reaching ground level and extending his arms, he scooped the young woman into his arms in a princess carry before he flew back upwards. The pocket dimension couldn't hold the strain and with its creator gone crumbled as the ball of blue fire impacted the ground.

The sky seemed to shatter as the explosion sent the airborne duo flying. Shirou covered Jeanne with his body as the blast disrupted his flight, causing them to free fall despite his wings. The ground got closer and closer as the teen furled his wings around their bodies in an effort to keep the damage to a minimum. Suddenly, Shirou got an idea as he used the remains of what little magic power he had left and manipulated the gravity until they completely halted a couple meters off the ground before the strain was too much.

Shirou made sure to land on the bottom as he could barely keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the sight of a man with six sets of black feathered wings and a silver haired girl with a pair of white and blue draconic wings. Both their faces looked frantic as they both yelled in unison.

"Shirou!"

 **Welp. That was my longest chapter yet. Like... ever. And this has been in the making for a ridiculously long time, so for those of you who actually enjoy this story I apologise for the long wait.**

 **Now just to make one thing clear incase some you are confused about Jeanne's appearance. The Jeanne I used isn't the DxD Jeanne because honestly I'm not the biggest fan of DxD Hero's art style whatsoever. Instead she is based off Jeanne Alter from Fate.**

 **And Vali in this is based off of Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail when she was 17 years old. I.E the gothic one from when Lisanna "died"**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. And join me along with a bunch of other popular writers and shit loads of readers who enjoy anime in general on discord.**

 **(Remove the spaces)**

 **Link : [ discord . gg / xEApPAS ]**


End file.
